Solo Missions
by zvc56
Summary: Lucy has been taking more solo missions and coming back with more injures each time. Natsu is worried. A sore and sleepy Lucy does not want to deal with a certain dragon slayer who invades her house like always. My first fanfic ever. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

AN: My first fan fiction ever! No flames please let Natsu eat those.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!

Lucy was walking, well more like limping towards the guild she call home. She had just finished an extremely hard solo mission that took longer then she intended it would. Lucy was approaching the two big wooden doors that were the entrance to the worst guild to anger Fairy Tail. She took a deep breathe and open the doors and walked in and said.

"I'm back."

She heard multiple _welcome backs _and _how did it goes_. She made quick replies because she was sore and tired and was just itching to go home but she knew she should check in with her nakama first. A flash of white tackled her. Lucy winces in pain from the hug because her injures were still hurting.

"Oh Lucy your'e finally home I missed you," Lucy looked up to see a happy and relieved Mirajane.

"Yup I'm home,"

"Wow you absolutely dreadful Lucy," Lucy wasn't shocked by this remark because she felt like she was hurt everywhere, however see hadn't seen her reflection for a while.

"Yeah I had I hunch I looked horrible, I was just going to go home but I knew I should stop by the guild before I went home."

Mirajane give Lucy another hug but this one is a lot more gentler because Mira noticed Lucy was in a bit of pain and flashed a reassuring smile.

"Well, okay go straight home take of yourself. See you tomorrow,"

Lucy was too worn down to answer she leaves the building and starts to walk balanced herself on the side wall next to the stream as the same boat workers as usual passed by and sent their warning her way about falling in. Raindrops started to breakthrough the clouds. _I am way to drained to run home _thought Lucy. Finally she made it home completely drenched. She head straight to the bathroom for a warm bath. The hot water stings as she slowly sits in the bath. After a few minutes she starts to daze so she gets out. Lucy looks at her heavily bruised body she sighs _Ugh _she winces in pain _probably moved to fast_ thought Lucy. Lucy puts on her pajamas in the bathroom knowing her team mates they would have already invaded her house so she had a habit of changing in the bathroom just in case. Yawning she begins to walk to her bed but sees a pink haired dragon slayer sitting on her bed.

"Natsu what are you doing sitting on my bed let alone in my house!"

"Oh hey Lucy how was the mission?" Completely dodging the question.

"Natsu I am way to sleepy to deal with you right now I am bruised and sore so can you please get out of my house?" Pleaded Lucy.

Natsu noticed she was staggering a bit so leaps up next to her so she can lean on him. He by accidentally move the sleeve of her long sleeved pajama top and his eyes widen when he sees a huge dark purple bruise on her forearm. Appalled he said

"Lucy what the heck happened?"

"Oh that well the job was a bit harder then I anticipated, but I promise I'm fine," she said nonchalantly.

"Lucy..."

"Natsu I am in no mood to argue with you can you just help me get into my bed?"

"Ugh fine but we're not done with this conversation," Natsu picks her up bridal style and puts her under the covers turning to go home to let Lucy rest, however when he hears Lucy call for him he stops and turns around.

"Hey Natsu."

"Yeah Luce,"

"Can you just sleep here tonight I don't want to be alone." Natsu blushes as light pink that matched his hair.

"Umm sure." Natsu climbs into the spot next to Lucy. Lucy naturally puts her head in the crook of his neck. He then puts his arms around her holding her close.

"You really overtaxed yourself this time Luce," whispered Natsu.

Lucy snickers then falls into a deep sleep. Natsu watches her sleep. Her chest rising and falling. Her face relaxed. He has been worried about her lately. Lucy has been taking a large number of solo missions and comes home with more injures each time. Her excuse is that she needed to get stronger and this is the only way how. Although everyone else knows she is strong, Lucy still claims she is weak. Which he thinks is bullshit? They barely go on mission together anymore, and truth be told he really does miss her. To see her in the obvious pain she is breaks his is because he loves her. Even though she doesn't know this he needs to do something about this and he was going to because he can't take this crap anymore. Eventually Lucy's steady breathing puts the dragon to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Second Chapter of my First Fanfic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail

Here we go chapter 2.

The next morning Lucy woke up to giggling and a clicking sound. Lucy reluctantly opened her eyes she noticed a mischievous blue exceed. Natsu's arms were still wrapped around her.

"Happy what are you doing?" Lucy asked cautiously knowing he what up to something.

"Oh nothing really just documenting this adorable moment." Happy replied nonchalantly.

Lucy's eyes bug out realizing what Happy was referring to. She jumps out of bed flustered and bright red. Tongue tied Lucy tried to explain to Happy nothing happened.

"Hey Lucy I was so comfortable why did you have to move?" Asked a very sleepy Natsu.

Lucy blushes redder.

"Hey Natsu what are you doing in Lucy's bed?"asked Happy.

"Lucy was sleepy and sore last night so she asked if could I spend the night."

"Okay well I am off to the guild to saw everyone these pictures bye,"

Happy flies right out the window. Now there is an awkward silence in the room. Natsu decides to break it.

"Lucy we need to talk,"

"Okay talk about what?" Natsu scowled at her.

"Okay ...can we just forget this happened."

"Lucy that's not what I want to talk to you about."

"Then what do you want to talk about?" Questioned Lucy.

"About your solo missions."

"What about them?" Still confused Lucy asks.

"This has got to stop, Luce you are working yourself till exhaustion, some of the guild members may not notice it but I do."Nastu simply stated.

Lucy was a bit taken back by this, stuttered a little unsure on how to respond to this.

"I mean Lucy look at yourself, you are covered in cuts, bruises, and abrasions. You're even looking malnourished, I can't watch you destroy yourself anymore!"

"Natsu I'm fine and as for my solo missions they're just something I need to do."

"Bullshit, Luce are you even listening to yourself right now,"

"Yeah I am and this has nothing to do with you so why do you care?" snapped Lucy.

Natsu really felt hurt of course he cared. They're partners felt more like were, but overall they were best friends of course he cared.

"Lucy ..."

"No Natsu just please go"

"No"

"No?"

"No," Natsu repeated.

"I'm not going to leave a friend when they need me that's not the type of person I am." Natsu said not looking Lucy in the eyes.

"Natsu..." Lucy didn't want to argue anymore.

"DAMN IT LUCY!" Lucy jumped, Natsu never yelled at her like that before. Natsu took a deep breath before looking right into her brown eyes. Not moving a glance he spoke.

"Luce I l cared about you, I care for you so much and to see you in pain and watch you do this to yourself kills me it breaks my heart and I then physically feel the pain you're in." Lucy looked right into his onyx eyes opened her mouth but then closed it again not knowing what to say.

"Fine I'll leave," huffed Natsu, he jumped out the window like he normally does when he leaves Lucy's house. Then like that he was gone. Lucy had to blink a few times to come back to reality.What just happened thought Lucy.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: 3rd chapter of my 1st fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own

Lucy P.O.V

What just happened. Did Natsu just say he loves me? Why would he love me I'm weak, worthless and he is just Nastu? Natsu deserves better then me. Lucy walked back to her bed to process what just happened, what he said was puzzling to her. In pain? Why would he want to bear her pain? Lucy fell asleep with these thoughts in her head, even though it was noon.

Natsu P.O.V

Natsu decided to walk around Magnolia not wanting to see Lucy right now. Sulking he walked somberly around the city. He stops at the sakura tree and stares at it. He grins remembering how excited Lucy was for the festival and the look and her face when the tree Happy and he put in a boat passed her house. That's the Lucy he knows so well. Now Lucy was distant and somber. He really missed the real Lucy not this vulnerable Lucy and he was going to do something about it just right now he needs time to clear his head.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey in I forgot to add the is right after the time skip but before the Grand Magical Games. Also Natsu may seem a bit wimpy Chapter 4 here we go!

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Lucy woke up from her nap and still felt sore. Lucy groans remembering her conversation with Natsu. How am I going to face Natsu now? Lucy gets up undress to her underwear and walks to her full length mirror. She stops dead center of the mirror and looks up at her reflection. Lucy grimaced at her appearance. There were small cuts all over her arms, legs, and stomach along with deep purple-blue bruises. She has a gash on the top corner of her forehead. Her skin pale and sick looking. Her brown eye once full with energy now dull and lifeless. Her ribs slightly poking out. Wow Natsu was right. I look horrible. What's happening to me? Lucy's legs gave out, and she starts sobbing.

Natsu was still walking around the city, still sulking. Why does Lucy have to keep everything bottled up inside? She knows she can talk to me to me right? Natsu looked up and noticed he was at guild so he entered the doors. He was greeted by a fight in the brewing. I am in no mode to fight or join in thought Natsu. Gray pops up in front of Natsu with only boxers on hey at least he is wearing some sort of pants.

"Hey flame brain want to fight?"

"No," replied Natsu with a gloomy voice.

Everyone in the guild suddenly went quiet.

"What do you mean no?" Asked Gray shocked by his answer Nastu never turns down a fight.

"I don't want to fight,"

Happy flew up to and asked

"Hey Natsu is this about the pictures of you and Lucy because everyone thought it was cute I'm sorry if it upset you." All guild members started snickering quietly. Natsu blushed a bit.

"No, it's not about the pictures, you know what it's nothing to worry about Happy." Natsu answered with the best fake smile he could muster to reassure Happy.

"Aye if you say so."

Everyone was still staring at Natsu because of his strange behavior but most of the guild members shook it off. All except guild master and Fairy Tail's most powerful mage Gildarts. Who was still at Fairy Tail and not at a job because of the seven year time skip. Markarov nods to the crash mage to talk to the boy so Gildarts followed boy out the doors. Natsu what is going on with you that is making you act this way?


	5. Chapter 5

AN: In this chapter Natsu could come off a bit wimpy but all the strongest people breakdown sometimes. Gildarts and Natsu talk it out

Disclaimer: I do not own!

Natsu was headed to Happy and his house to be left alone in his solitude. He entered his house but smelled something off, but he knew the scent. He opened the front door right when Gildarts was going to knock.

"What do you want Gildarts?" Natsu came off a bit cold but he didn't care he just wanted to be left alone.

"Nothing really just want to talk."

"About?"

"About your off behavior at the guild," stated Gildarts.

"What?"

"Come one Natsu don't play dumb you and I both know that you were acting abnormally today."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ugh Gildarts I really just want to be alone right now. Gildarts raised an eyebrow and gave Nastu a questioning look.

"Ugh fine what do you want to know."

"Why are you sulking and why didn't you fight Gray?" Natsu knew it would be better to answer Gildarts honestly.

"Well, you know that Lucy is taking more solo missions,"

"Yeah, wait are you upset that she barely goes on missions with you anymore?"

"I mean yes I am but thats no I'm really upset about."

"Then what is it? Gildarts had no idea where Natsu was going with this. Natsu stood up tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"She's working herself to death! Coming back with more injures then the mission before. She's pale, malnourished, and her eyes that used to carry so much excitement and energy are now dull and lifeless." Gildarts eyes widen Natsu feelings for Lucy.

"Gildarts watching her doing this to herself it's...it's killing me... I lover her." Natsu said shakily. Gildarts smirked a bit to himself so he finally confesses his feelings for her.

"So are you and Lucy together because by the look of those photos I'd say so,"

"THIS ISN'T A JOKE GILDARTS!" Yelled Natsu.

"Calm down Natsu I'm just trying to help."

Natsu said in a small voice. "Why?"

"Just because I'm Cana's father doesn't mean I stopped looking at you as my son and a father protects his own."Natsu looked up to meet Gildart's eyes with silent tears falling down his face. He hugged one of his many father figures. Gildarts accepted the hug and smiled to himself.

"Thank you Gildarts for being there fro me, you helped me so much when Igneel couldn't ... and..." Natsu's voice starts to break.

"Natsu it's okay to you don't have to continue I understand." Gildarts could sense Natsu holding back some of his tears.

"Natsu come on let all out trust me you'll feel better,"

"I can't,"

"Natsu you have to understand that crying isn't a weakness like you're thinking it is. It proves you have the ability to feel, that's strength." Natsu not trusting his voice just nods into Gildart's chest.

"I think I'm going to find Lucy and talk things out with her.. um Gildarts,"

"Yes,"

"Thank you for everything." Natsu leaves and heads for Lucy's house. Wow he has grown up quite a bit although he wasn't that little kid anymore he was becoming a man.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Are Lucy and Natsu finally going to talk?

Disclaimer: I do not own

Natsu is walking the path to Lucy's house. It's already dark outside. Natsu looks up at the sky. The stars always reminded him of Lucy. To him it meant that he was always thinking about her no matter obstacle, no matter the distance they both would be looking at the same sky. The stars and moon were shining bright tonight. Nastu arrived at Lucy's. God I hope the window is unlocked. Natsu jumped up to the window ledge and pushes the window open. Phew it was unlocked. Natsu lands lightly on the floor not making a sound. He sees Lucy fast asleep, or so it appears. God she is so damn cute. Lucy senses a warmth presence, she blinks a few times.

"Natsu?"

"Hey Luce sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"No, it's fine," Lucy sits up.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Honestly I don't know. I mean physically I'm just sore and bruised, but emotionally that's a whole other story."

"Lucy I'm sorry I yelled at you I was trying to be tactful, really I was but this has gone on long enough I had to do something."

"Natsu it's fine really, you're probably right anyway, but can we not talk about this now I don't think I'm ready." Natsu didn't want to drop it but the look on her face made it look like she was going to pass out, so he let it slide.

"Okay fine only if you come over by the window." Lucy raised an eyebrow, but got out of bed and made her way over to the window. She stood next to Nastu and gave him a look that screamed what are you planning?

"Look at the sky," Lucy tilts her head up toward the sky and looks at the starry night in awe. The midnight sky was sprinkled with bright stars that illuminated the dark night. The moon was like a giant spot light reflecting off the water. Lucy had always loved stars. Maybe it was a given being a Celestial Mage in all but they gave her some sort of comfort and tranquility. When she was a girl her mother who she strongly resembled would star gaze with her naming the constellations they saw and talked about Celestial spirits. She learned much about spirits from Layla how she should treat them and equals and with love and to not under value them. She started thinking about her family when Natsu broke her reverie. Natsu realized she what she was thinking about.

"You know I always think about you when I see stars."

"Natsu ..."

"When you were on your solo missions I would spend hours just gazing at the stars, it made me feel closer to you ya know, it made it feel like you were right beside me."

"Natsu ..." Natsu looked away from Lucy's face.

"Lucy I just need you know that I care about you, you should really listen to what Gramps said." Natsu continued.

"He said that one individuals happiness is everyones happiness and that one individuals sadness is everyones sadness. When you're in pain I'm in pain."

"Natsu why do you want to bear my pain?"

"Isn't obivious by now, it's because I care about you Luce."

"Luce do you want to finish this conversation tomorrow?" Lucy looked dead on her feet so he thought postponing this conversation was a good idea.

"Okay I'll only agree if you spend the night because I don't think I could fall asleep without your warmth."

"Okay deal," Natsu walks Lucy over to her bed and tucks her in, then he goes to the other side of the bed and climbs in next to her. Lucy places her head on Natsu's chest and snuggles closer to him. Natsu wraps his arms around her waist.

"Goodnight Natsu we'll talk tomorrow I promise."

"Goodnight Luce," Lucy and Natsu fell asleep in each others arms having one of the best night sleeps in days.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: My longest chapter READ REVIEW SHARE!

Disclaimer:I don't own Fairy Tail

The sunlight broke through the curtains. Lucy slowly opened her eyes realizing it was the morning already. Her head was still resting on Natsu's chest she glanced up to see Natsu was still resting. His face was calm and carefree he seemed so tranquil. Then he snored and shifted closer to Lucy. He really is irresistible. Natsu woke up a few minutes later to Lucy gawking at him, he didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing so he just asked her.

"Lucy why are you staring at me?" Flustered she quickly responded.

"Oh ah nothing,"

"You're such a weirdo in the morning," exclaimed Natsu.

"No, I'm not," retorted Lucy.

"Okay, okay I surrender," putting both of his hands up in mock fright.

"I'm going to brush my teeth and then we can continue our conversation okay,"

"Okay," Lucy then went towards the bathroom. Natsu heard the faucet turn on and off. She exited the bathroom and sit across from Natsu on the bed with a pillow on her lap.

"So what do you want to talk about first?" Suggested Lucy.

"Well, we can start off with why are you taking these solo missions?"

"I feel weak and I need to get stronger, I have to take this missions to gain the strength that I need."

"Lucy that's bullshit now tell me the real reason." Lucy didn't want to admit to the real reason herself so she really didn't want to answer Natsu. That if she was only strong enough she could have avoided the time skip. She could have had made up with her father like she wanted to. If she wasn't so weak she could have had saved him, but she didn't. I mean he gave me a gift for my birthday each year, he kept cared of my house. What did I do for him, nothing I did nothing? I'm so worthless. How could I admit to that? Also that fact sometimes when I look in the mirror all I see is my mother, and it reminds me of the fact that I couldn't save her either. Or the fact that I always need help. I'm a coward but these missions were supposed to make me stronger, but I just feel weaker.

"Lucy, Lucy, SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"Huh?"

"Are you going to tell me the real reason behind these missions?"

"I really, really don't want to talk about it,"

"Lucy please ... please just tell me, I need to know what's wrong so I can help you,"

"That's the problem I always need help or saving and I'M SICK OF IT!"

"Lucy it's not a weakness to ask for help."

"Well, it is for me because no matter how hard I try I can't protect the people I love!"

"Lucy you already protect the people you love, you have also saved my ass plenty of times."

"I COULDN'T PROTECT MY FAMILY! IF I. WAS STRONG ENOUGH, I. COULD HAVE DEFEND THEM! I WOULDN'T BE LEFT WITHOUT A. FAMILY!" Lucy started pacing back and forth.

"Luce ..."

"If I wasn't so weak I could have shielded them," repeated Lucy.

"Lucy ..."

"I mean how am I supposed to live with that. The fact that I could have saved them but I didn't

"LUCY HEARTFILLIA THAT'S ENOUGH!" Natsu stood face to face with Lucy. She stopped pacing and snapped her eyes from the floor to Natsu's onyx eyes.

"Luce cut the crap, one your mother's death couldn't be avoided. Second one of the strongest mages in Fairy Tail said himself he didn't stand a chance against Acnologia so it would have been impossible for you to avoid the time skip. Even if the time skip didn't happen your father would still have gotten sick and would eventually pass. I know that you could have had seven years to be with him but I know that he loved you even if you never told him directly. He believed in you and that should give you strength not these ridiculous missions. He always knew you would come back although he isn't here to see I just know in my gut that he would be proud of who you have become." Lucy broke into tears during Natsu's speech, silent tears cascading down her cheeks onto the floor. Lucy tried to hide her face from Natsu because she hated crying in front of others even if she was bad at controlling her tears. Nastu gently grab her chin and turned her face to look her eye to eye and said.

"Also when are you going to accept to see that the guild is also your family. We're nakama. You should know that the ones we lose never truly leave us they can always be found in our heart. So in reality you have two families that will be with you wherever you go." Natsu grabs Lucy's hand with her guild mark on it and points to it.

"See we are all connect and bounded by the love of the guild that's Fairy Tail's strength and it should be yours too." After hearing sobbing Natsu knew hey finally broke through and got her to understand. Lucy hugged Natsu so tightly sobbing into his chest.

"I just miss them so much," said Lucy while crying.

"I know, it's okay Lucy I'm here and I'm not going abandon you." Lucy's knees buckled and gave out Natsu went down with her trying to calm her down he rubbed her back in circular motives and held her tightly.

"I don't know what's happening to me," whimpered Lucy.

"It's all going to be okay, you're going to be okay I got you."comforted Natsu. After about a half hour Lucy stopped hysterically crying she fell into a deep sleep on Natsu's chest. He picked her up and put her in her bed. He left a note for Lucy so she wouldn't freak out because he wasn't there. Natsu thought it best that he let her rest for a bit. She seemed fatigued last night so maybe if she rest now she could feel better. She was bound to tire herself out emotionally and that effects her physically. Natsu place the note securely on her desk then jumped out the window to take care of something that couldn't deny his attention any longer.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Where is Natsu headed to but I think you already know so I am bad at suspense.

Here we go! PS sorry it took a while to time I was too sick to move a finger.

Disclaimer: I do not own!

Natsu POV

Natsu strolled the town of Magnolia, he started to think about Lucy's dilemma and reasoning. How could she blame herself for not protecting her parents? I mean her mother's health was fading there was nothing a little girl or anyone for the matter could do. I could see her father's death. If the time skip didn't happen she could have spent seven years with her father before he passed on. The way she looked at Cana and Gildarts I could just tell see was looking forward to rebuilding the relationship she had with her father. If it wasn't for Mavis the first guild master we would all be dead. If anyone is to blame it is Zeref, and sure isn't hell Lucy's fault. I guess no one in the guild really notice how hard the time skip has been on Lucy. To comeback longing to be with your only immediate family left to find out there dead that has to effect anybody. The day we found out Lucy's father had passed those spoiled girls just had to bring up the one thing that could upset Lucy even further. I was about to defend her when she stopped me and she says she's fine. Obvious a lie. How could I be so blind damn it! Now she has two graves to visit no just one, and God know how hard it is to visit just one grave. Natsu heard yelling and fighting in the distance. He smirked, he could tell he was close to Fairy Tail. He approached the double wooden doors, took a breath and continued inside. Cana, Macao, and Wakaba were sitting at the bar drinking. Cana drinking about of a barrel. Gajeel and Panther Lily were sitting in a darker corner of the guild talking in hushed voices, while Gajeel would throw an occasional glance at Levy. She was sitting with her fellow Shadow Gear members with her hair put back and her red glasses on. Her nose was deep in a book. Natsu laughed a bit to himself, Gajeel was so bad with feeling it was so hilarious. Mirajane was serving other members. Gray and Elfman were fighting. Juvia was watching her beloved Gray sama from a far undetected by him. The Thunder God Tribe or Raijinshū were talking in another corner of the guild. Evergreen like Gajeel was throwing glances at Elfman who was still fighting Gray, who again stripped but was in his boxers this time. Wendy, Carla and Romeo were sitting at a table talking and laughing. Natsu never noticed the guild in this much detail, he truly love this guild. Natsu needed to get back on track, to complete what he needed to do right away. To Talk to Gramps. Gildarts who was sitting with Laxus who just walked away from the Raijinshū. Gildarts noticed Natsu and he look jumpy. Natsu looked like he was searching the room for someone.

"Hey Natsu," said Gildarts.

"Nastu you look a bit antsy," commented Laxus.

"Yea have either of you seen Gramps I really need to talk to him."

"He's in the back room," answered Gildarts who was very suspicious.

"Thanks," Natsu jogs to the back room. Natsu knocks on the door.

"Come in," a voice on the other side of the door said.

"Hey Gramps I really need to talk to you." The old guild master turned around and said

"Natsu you look like you need to get something off your chest." Natsu turned to face Makarov .

"You need to stop letting Lucy go out on solo missions."

"Why do I need to do that she seems to be handling it fine."

"Gramps she is nowhere near fine, she's blaming herself for her parents death."

"What does this have to do with the solo missions she's taking?"

"She thinks that if she wasn't weak she could have saved her parents."

"But she isn't weak she is one of the strongest mages we have."

"So will you do this ...for me?"

"I just can't forbid someone like what you're asking me to do."

"GRAMPS SHE COMES HOME WITH MORE INJURES EACH TIME SHE COMES HOME GOD DAMN IT!" Yelled Natsu completely livid.

"Natsu calm down this instant." Natsu turned his back away from the guild master and said with so much meaning

"No you have no idea what's happening to her," Nastu growled through his teeth. The guild master could now see how deeply the boy cared for her.

"Okay Natsu I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you Gramps," grunted Natsu who exited the back room to the whole guild staring at him. He scowled at their judgmental looks. They must he heard me thought Natsu. Natsu was fuming literally. He stormed out of the guild. He could feel his body temperature heating up with fury. He knew where he needed to go. But right now he needed to punch something first.


	9. Chapter 9

AN:

Disclaimer: I do not own!

Lucy woke up feeling absolutely awful. Sniffling Lucy walked over to the mirror and looked at her red puffy eyes. Where's Natsu? Lucy walked away from the mirror to her desk. She sees a note. It's from Natsu.

Dear Lucy,

You fell asleep on my chest so I carried you to bed. I thought it would be better if I let you rest for a while. I know what you're thinking how would Natsu understand my pain? I have an idea of what you're going through I used to blame myself Igneel for abandoning me. I thought maybe I did something wrong to make him leave. Like you I thought if only I was stronger maybe he wouldn't have had left me. It's okay to be sad from time to time but you can't let sadness run your life Luce. Like on July 7th I'm always upset. I went back to thinking about the question left unanswered. Like why did he leave me behind? Why did he give me this scarf? Why did it protect me from Zeref's magic? Why did he and the other dragons abandon their children? Even Happy can't brighten my mood on that day no matter how hard he tries. Lucy your mother and father wouldn't want you beating yourself up. They would want you to live a full life filled with happiness, kindness, and love. Live your life for you and for your parents, not wallow in self pity. Now that is weakness and you are not weak are their legacy. I understand that you may need time but I am here if you need me. Always.

~Natsu

After reading Natsu's letter she sat down on the floor with the letter in her hands stained with tears. She opens the chest filled with letters to her mother and places the letter inside.

"Thank you Natsu, you are always the one to save me, I know what I must do. Her facial expression yelled I mean business! Lucy was ready to resolve this.

Natsu arrived to his location. The plaques on the ground read Jude Heartifilla X746-X791 and Layla Heartifilla X748-X777. Natsu sat in front of the graves respectfully. Natsu start to speak to the deceased parents.

"Your daughter is one of the greatest people I know, you raised her well." There was no response, obvious but Natsu kept speaking as they were right in front of him.

"Mrs. Heartifilla you must have been an exceptional person I'm sorry I never got the chance to meet you. I know your daughter loved and admired you so much. Your daughter is one tough Celestial Spirit Mage. I wanted to thank you for teaching your daughter about Spirits. She has always expressed undying love and respect towards her Spirits and even people. Lucy has always treated her Spirits as equals, and during our travels we have heard and seen other Celestial Spirit Mage abuse their Spirits or use them as shields. Lucy however is nothing like those mages, she choose to fight along side her spirits not hide behind them and let them fight her battles for her. I'm sure you have been watching Lucy but I would just like to show you how I see Lucy." Natsu pauses to figure out what he wants to say. When Luce was fighting this mage Angel from the Oración Seis. After we learned about Loke's backstory how he wanted to free Aries and himself from Karen's abuse. Lucy summoned Loke to help her fight Angel after Scorpio and Aquarius left. When Angel said The Gate of the Ram I open thee ...Aries. All of our mouths dropped, we discovered Angel killed Karen to obtain her keys. Lucy being compassionate did not Loke to fight Aries his friend and tried to force close the gate but Loke stopped her. Aries and Loke began to fight Lucy was watching wanting to stop it so badly. Then Angel uses Caelum to fire at Loke and Aries to send them both back to the Spirit World. Something snapped inside Lucy she looked completely livid. I have never seen her that angry before. Then she said something that I will never forget.

"How could you do that to your own spirit?" Asked Lucy.

"There was no way Aries would be able to defeat Leo so I had to take him out, any she'll just go back to the spirit world." Replied Angel.

"But they feel pain. They have feelings too! And yet you called yourself a Celestial Spirit Mage!"

She defeated Angel I will never forget the true strength Lucy showed that day right now she's forgotten what that is and I want to help her find it again. Right before Aconoliga attacked on Tenrou Island the way she looked at Gildarts and Cana I could tell that Lucy was thinking about you Mr. Heartifilla."

"You always believed that she would come back. I know what happened in the past scarred your relationship. Deep down I think Lucy has always loved you even when you neglected her. I think that the loss of your wife effected the way you were but you still decided to change for Lucy so I think that is worth something so I think she is proud of you for that as am I."

"Mr. and Mrs. Heartifilla I promise to protect your daughter to the best of my ability. Your daughter means more to me than life it self. I can't let her get hurt again because it kills me to see her like that. I deeply care about Lucy and even if she wont have me I will always try to look out for her. Also she is a part of my nakama and I will always do what I can to protect them. I promise you that." He said this was so much passion and determination.

"Natsu ..." Natsu heard his name and panicked a bit thinking. How long were they standing there? How much did they hear? Natsu turned his head slowly shocked to see who it was and stuttered

"Ah hi..."


	10. Chapter 10

AN: WHO WAS IT? This chapter is a bit on the short side sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Natsu ..."

"Ah hi ..."

"Did you mean all that?"

"Yes," Natsu said confidently. Erza sat down next to Natsu in front of the Heatifilla plaques and mirrored his postion.

"Have you already told her all of this," asked Erza.

"Some parts" said Natsu refusing to look Erza in the eyes.

"Natsu ..." Natsu looked at her with a gloomy expression on his face.

"How much did you hear?" Natsu was feeling a bit self conscious, well he did just own up to her inner deep feelings for Lucy.

"Most of it ... and there is nothing to be ashamed of Natsu." Erza said trying to console with Natsu.

"Nothing to be ashamed of ... well I just blatantly acknowledge my feelings for the girl I love thinking I'm alone when I'm not how could I not feel foolish damn it." Stated Natsu.

"Because I was already aware of your feelings for Lucy,"

"WHAT?" Questioned Natsu completely shocked by what she just said.

"Don't be so daft Natsu I've know you for a long time, so I could read your feelings for Lucy probably before you noticed." Natsu mouth dropped to the floor still astounded.

"What ...? How...? When ...?" Natsu stuttered trying to wrap his head around the fact that Erza knew his feelings for Lucy before he did.

"Natsu let's just skip to the important part, were I ask why haven't you told her this yet?"

"I don't know," Erza raised her eyebrow at his lost façade."

"Natsu," Erza said scoldingly.

"Erza I already told her I care for her, okay."

"What did she say?" Erza said excitingly.

"She didn't answer me." Said Nastu in a somber voice.

"Well did you at least tell her about what you said here today."

"No but I don't see the point anymore."

"Natsu you have to tell her how you feel."

"Why she obviously doesn't feel the same way,"

"Natsu stop being an idiot and go talk to her already!" Erza was starting to get irritated with Natsu petty antics.

"Why do you care so much Erza?" Natsu looked at her looking completely conflicted wit himself.

"Because like you I hat seeing my nakama in pain and right now you and Lucy are tormenting yourselves because you can't go past your denial and pain and I am going to do whatever I can to help you both." Erza said in a determined voice.

"Erza ... um thanks for looking out for me ...I guess." Natsu and Erza heard a twig snap and quickly turned both saw who it was and both were trying to fine words to explain the situation but no words came out.

"Natsu, Erza what are you doing here?"


	11. Chapter 11

Natsu's face visibly paled as he slowly turned around to see Lucy standing over Erza and him with her hand on her hips.

"Ah... hi Lucy I was just um... visiting your parents. Sorry if I overstepped. Natsu said nervously.

"No it's fine" replied Lucy as she laid a bouquet of flowers beside her parent's grave. Erza stood up and place a comforting hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"Bye Lucy, Bye Natsu see you back at the guild." Erza walked away as Natsu and Lucy waved goodbye. Lucy replaced Erza's spot and she sighed loudly then looked at the pink haired mage.

"Are you going to tell me why you're really here Natsu."

"Um... I..."

"It's fine that you're here Natsu really." He looked at her still noticing the pain in her eyes and they way she spoke. He hated seeing here in pain.

"Well, I was here um... talking to your parents I guess." Lucy looked confused .

"What about?"

"Mostly about you."

"Care to enlighten me."

"Well, just how they did a good job raising you."

"Thank you Natsu... that really means a lot." Natsu looked away from her gaze and passionately said.

"Also how I vowed to protect you." Lucy saw that familiar fire in his eyes that meant he would never give up. Lucy's expression shifted to gloomy and pensive to soft and relaxed her eyes showing compassion.

"Natsu... Natsu looked at me... please." Only when she begged him he looked at her and said.

"No matter where you are no matter what obstacle I have to face I will always try to protect you." Lucy wide eyes were trying to see if there was any lie in what he just tolde her but only find truth. Torrid tear started cascading down Lucy's face, Natsu grabbed Lucy and held her while she sobbed into his shirt he soothed her whispering nonsense until her eyes could cry no more.

"Thank you Natsu."sniffled Lucy.

"Here lets go back to the guild and see if Wendy can look you over."

"Natsu I'm fine." Exclaimed Lucy, but Natsu wouldn't hear it. Lucy shivered and bit as a big gust of wind hit them. Natsu looked at his scarf and gently unwrapped it and then wrapped it around Lucy's.

"Thanks Natsu"Lucy blushed and looked down at the ground. She touched the lettering of her parent's grave as she said.

"Goodbye Mother, Goodbye Father. She and Natsu stood up Lucy gazed into his eyes and embrace Natsu. Natsu hugged her back as she laid her head in his chest he kissed the top of her head affectionately.

"Thank you Natsu, for everything" Lucy muffled into Natsu's chest.


End file.
